


As You Wish

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Language, Smut, grace!kink, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a rough hunt, Castiel comes to heal the reader. However, the fear of almost losing her pushes her to finally give into his feelings and hope she feels the same.





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve never written a Cas story before but I’m very excited about this. This was for the Do It Like Team Free Will Challenge on Tumblr that you may find [here](https://wheresthekillswitch.tumblr.com/post/159979273206/up-for-a-challenge#notes). The gif I was given is included in the text. All other gifs were found through google. As always feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated.

     You allowed Dean to wrap his arm around you as you limped into your hotel room. The werewolf had come out of nowhere and if it wasn’t for Dean you’d be dead by now. Thankfully the slashes on your back hadn’t been deep enough to call for stitches but you’d be sore tomorrow or at least until Castiel showed up.

    “Are you sure you want to be left alone right now?” Dean asked helping you to the bed before pulling off your shoes. “Sam and I don’t mind waiting until Cas shows up.”

    “Dean,” you squeeze his hand as he sits on the bed next to you. “I’ll be fine. You talked to Cas yourself, okay? He’ll be here soon and I’ll be right as rain. Now go help your brother clean up those bodies.”

   Dean smirked leaning forward kissing your forehead, “Alright kiddo. I’ll bring you back some dinner after we’ve finished.”

    “Thank you,” you called out as Dean shut the door. Every part of you wanted to go take a shower before Cas arrived but you were tired and perhaps a small nap wouldn’t be so bad. You turned on your side where you could manage and curled up drifting off to sleep no sooner had your head hit the pillow.

    A warm sensation moves through you like a wave crashing on the beach as you slowly drift back to consciousness. With a smile, you open your eyes looking up at Castiel, “Hey Angel.”

    A small smile falls across Cas’ lips, “Hello Y/N. I’ve healed the claw marks.” You sit up with no pain finally managing to pull off the old denim jacket that will now either need to be trashed or re-sewn. “I’d like to make sure there is no scarring would you mind turning around for me? Also, take off your shirt and bra.”

   You stand up facing the wall removing your shirt and bra. Both were ripped beyond repair so they’d find their way to the trash before heading back home tomorrow. A part of you feels that it should be weird just being naked in front of Cas but it’s not. He’s an angel so he’s probably seen you naked before but it seems intimate suddenly. You press your hands against the wall looking over in time to see Cas lay his trench coat over a chair. You’d never seen him take it off before but you say nothing as he’s suddenly behind you. His left-hand traces up your arm over your shoulder pulling your hair up as the right-hand does the same to your right side. However, his right hand briefly stops before slowly sliding up into your hair. He freezes then his hands tangled in your hair and he sucks in a deep breath, “You could have died.”

   “It comes with the life Cas,” you offer as his hands slowly slide out of your hair. You cross your arms to cover your exposed breasts and turn to Cas. His face is stoic but the concern is evident in his eyes. “This isn’t the first time you’ve had to heal me. What’s wrong Angel?”

    “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he states simply before continuing. “I don’t like seeing any of you hurt.”

    “I know Cas but like I said it’s the life we’ve signed up for,” you didn’t have a better explanation than that. Castiel seemed to be contemplating something so you decided you probably needed to leave the room. “I’m going to hit the showers Cas.”

     “Y/N,” you finally looked up and before you could answer he pressed his lips to yours. Cas’ lips were plump yet soft. He slowly backed you up against the wall as he deepened the kiss while your arms dropped from your chest and wrapped around him pulling him closer until your body was completely pressed against his. You weren’t sure why but you always thought angels couldn’t react in a sexual manner but the evidence of Cas’ arousal pressed into your hip made you rethink everything you thought you knew of angels. Cas slowly pulled back his lips red and swollen from the kiss and peered intensely into your eyes. “I don’t like seeing you hurt, Y/N. My feelings for you are not entirely pure.”

    You chuckled, “I can feel that Castiel. Do you want me? I mean really want me?”

    “Like I’ve never wanted anything else.”

   “Then take me I’m yours,” and you meant it. Your heart had always felt something for Castiel but you thought of it only as the love of a friend but when he kissed you it made you realize it was so much more. The only thing you wanted was to feel that way again. You reached down taking his hands and placed them on your breasts. “Make love to me Castiel.”

   “As you wish,” he smirked repeating the line from The Princess Bride you’d made him watch while in the bunker one evening. It made you feel warm that he remembered how much you loved that line. But you didn’t have long to dwell on the thought as he swept you up, spinning and laid you out on the bed. His hands moved carefully unbuttoning your jeans and pulled them down with your panties. Strangely as he did this you felt the ghost of lips on your neck, down your chest, and finally nipping at your breasts. A small moan escaped and Cas’ eyebrow shot up. “Do you like my grace, Y/N?”

    “Oh god, that’s your grace?” Another moan forced itself out as the tendrils of his grace wrapped around each nipple with a squeeze and another slowly rubbed across your clit. Cas was watching you his head tilted but remained fully clothed. “Cas, take your clothes off and kiss me.”

     He smiled and with a snap, his clothes were folded on the chair where he had put his trench coat. Thinking he would simply climb on the bed you were shocked when he slowly began kissing up your leg only to stop sucking a mark onto your hip as he slowly spread his legs. The grace edged away from your clit but continued to massage and squeeze at your nipples. Cas’ hand slowly traced across your skin to your core and slid two fingers slowly working them in and out while his thumb grazed over your swollen clit, “You’re very wet. Dean says this is a good thing. Is that correct?”

    You only laugh with a nod, “Yes, it’s very good, Cas. What else did Dean say is a good thing?” Not that you wanted to think of Dean now but Castiel’s sexual knowledge would be limited. Of course, Dean would be the one he’d turn to for this kind of thing.

    “He mentioned that women like this,” Cas leans forward removing his fingers in order for his tongue to lick between your lips and across your clit before pulling back. “And sometimes they like them together.” Without a moment of hesitation, his fingers found their rhythm again in your wet core as he sucked at your clit. If it hadn’t been for him pressing his weight against you, you would have bounced off the bed. Your hips desperately tried to buck against his fingers and tongue as the warmth of an impending orgasm began to swirl. Simultaneously as the grace at your nipples suddenly increased their pressure and what felt like a mouth was now sucking at your neck. “Dean said that you enjoyed having your neck kissed. How do you feel?”

   “C…Cas…Castiel,” you tried to speak but your body was fighting for release and you could only moan as he returned his mouth to you. “C…cum. Going t…too c…cum.”

    Cas and his grace seemed to switch; his mouth taking your left nipple sucking and nipping at the hardened bud. His other hand found the other nipple yet the feeling of his fingers and tongue in your pussy remained from his grace as you felt ready to burst. He looked up with mischief in his eyes releasing your nipple with a simple command, “Cum.” You screamed as his grace ghosted over every part of you with just the right amount of pressure and you came body nearly vibrating from the intensity. Cas had sat up on his knees between your legs watching as you came down from the intense orgasm. “You are so beautiful when you let go.”

    “Come here Cas,” you leaned forward propped up on your left elbow as you wrapped your hand around Cas’ swollen cock. Cas was leaking pre-cum from the tip of his swollen head as you smeared it slowly stroking him. “Would you like me to suck your cock, Castiel?” He swallowed with a nod as you released him, “Lay down next to me Cas.” He scrambles to do so and you roll off the bed to stand as he lays down his cock practically leaking.

    “You are glowing,” he comments as you crawl back onto the bed. “I like making you feel good.”

    “I like it too, Castiel.” You spread his legs leaning over and suck a mark into his hip like he had done to yours. Your hand comes up wrapping around the base of his cock as he groans. That sound alone sends another pang of want through your core. “I’m going to make you feel good now.” Taking a breath you take him into your mouth. Cas, however, is bigger than you can take all the way so you use your hand wrapping around him pumping up and down as you bob and suck at his head. His hand quickly finds its way into your hair, which only makes you moan around him. He groans again at that and looks up at you with wide eyes.

    “S…something is happening,” Cas cries out in a voice deeper than his usual one. “I’m going to orgasm.” You giggle as you continue sucking his cock. You want him to cum in your mouth. Cas tastes amazing and you don’t want to finish without tasting him. “Y/N,” his hands grip your hair tightly pulling at your scalp but the pain melts away into pleasure as Cas tenses up and suddenly with your name on his lips he’s coming. He spills into your mouth and you swallow it down continue to suck into his hips have stopped moving and you pull away with a smile wiping your mouth.

   “Was that okay?” you liked giving blow jobs but you were always self-conscious that you were terrible at it.

    “I’m very happy,” he offered sitting up pulling you onto his lap and kissing you roughly his arms wrapping around you. Suddenly your head was pulled back by Cas as his hand was back in your hair, “You like a little pain don’t you?”

      “Yes, angel,” you whimpered as his lips descended to your neck sucking another mark onto your skin. He pulled back watching you as he reached down taking his already hard again cock in hand as he slowly ran the head through the swollen lips of your pussy coating him in your slick. “Cas, don’t tease me.”

      He smirked, “Dean said you would also like this. I believe.” He slowly pressed into you, “I believe he said the build-up is what matters.” As he finally stopped pressed tightly into you, your legs spread he eased you back onto your elbow as he waited for you to adjust. The burn as your walls stretch around his cock is exquisite. The feel of your pussy pulsing around his length is almost enough to drive you into another orgasm. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

    You wrapped your hand around the back of his head pulling him to a small kiss before pulling away, “Take me Cas.”

     He nodded slowly pulling out before thrusting back in. He continued until he found a rhythm your hand still cradling his head when he leaned down taking your right nipple into his mouth. His grace returns peppering your neck in kisses as he continues to thrust into you. “T…together. I want to cum together,” he spoke quickly returning his mouth to your nipple. Cas was attuned to what worked and he knew that you really liked his mouth there. The room quickly filled with the sounds of your combined moans and your skin sliding against each other. Cas finally released your nipple while his grace took over and kissed you once more. “I’m close.”

      “Me too, Castiel,” the pace had been nice but you were so close and you needed the release. “Cas, harder. Fuck me harder. I won’t break.” He smiled pushing you to your back wrapping your legs around him as he began a punishing base. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he thrusts each one hitting every sweet spot inside you. Words were lost as you mumbled, moaned, and screamed with each thrust as the fire began to consume you once more. “Cas! Fuck Castiel!” You screamed finally as you felt yourself cum tightening around Cas as he burst.

     “Fuck,” Cas managed as you felt the hot thick ropes of his cum as your pussy tightened another smaller orgasm ripping through you as he fell against you.

      You hugged him tightly as you felt the sweat on his back. Before now you didn’t know he was capable of sweating and the cussing had certainly surprised you, “I’ve never heard you say a cuss word before.” You comment as you kiss his neck.

      Cas slowly pulls out of you and lays down next to you opening his arms where you quickly cuddle into. “No other words seemed appropriate. I’d never felt so complete in my entire existence. You are an amazing woman, Y/N.”

     Your heart leaps at his words, “Thank you Castiel. Tonight was perfect. I don’t think I’ve ever been so satisfied.”

     Cas was quiet as he snapped his fingers. Doing so the sweat and slick of his cum that was slowly oozing from you vanished as he kissed your forehead. You were so thankful he had cleaned you both up, “Y/N, would you be mine?”

       “Be your what, Castiel?”

       “I believe the term is a girlfriend. I’d like for you to be my girlfriend. Would that please you?”

      You chuckled at his words, “After what just happened I’ll be whatever you need me to be.”

      “Just mine is all I want,” Cas replied kissing you again.

      “As you wish, Angel,” Castiel smiles down at you caressing your face never having felt so happy before.

       Fortunately, neither of you heard the door open and finally close. Dean carried the food back down to the room he and Sam had rented shutting the door behind him a large smile on his face.

       “What has you so happy, Dean?” Sam asked pulling out his laptop.

       “Castiel finally made his move on Y/N.”

       “Seriously?”

       “Yep!” Dean beamed with happiness, “I told you he would. He even asked her to be his girlfriend. I’m proud of the little nerdy guy and Y/N deserves a little happiness.”

       Sam groaned pulling out his wallet handing his brother a crisp fifty dollar bill before returning to his laptop. Dean chuckled pocketing the money from a bet they’d made two weeks ago. Dean knew Cas wouldn’t wait forever and the hunt had just sped up the timeline. He smiled grabbing a burger and flopped on the bed thankful that at least for now, life was good.


End file.
